Worthless
by Sony89
Summary: Ayumu and Hiyono spend a day togehter, while the snow is falling. Ayumu doesn't know what to do. Since when is he so fond of her? Little AyuHiyo Oneshot!


Hiya! Here we go, another Hiyono / Ayumu Oneshot! I really hope you like this one better than the last ;) It's also going to be a longer one! I know a chapter about snow in the middle of summer is not normal, but I thought it would be cool.

Recommended Songs:

Dryden Mitchell – Friday I'm in love

Mika – Love today

Forty Foot Echo - Weakness

Inu Yasha OST 3 – Futari no Kimochi

#-#-#-#-#-

**Worthless**

"You realise that I hate you?", asked Ayumu, annoyed, angry, and hurt.

Yes he was hurt. And he was angry with himself. He had broken a holy rule. And that was never to let his sister-in-law enter the small kitchen.

Now the result was his right foot, hurting like hell because Madoka was NOT able to hold a pot full of noodles!

"Oh, I'm so scared.", she said sounding angry. She was forced to wait until dinner now, because they couldn't eat their lunch anymore.

'Serves you right!', he thought, shooting death glares at her direction.

Just as he wanted to comment what his thoughts were at the moment, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it.", he sighed and went for the door.

"NARUMI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

His vision was blurred by bushy brown hair. Hiyono threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

Ayumu did the best not to lose his balance.

One hand leaned against the wall while the other was wrapped around Hiyonos waist to prevent the girl and himself from falling..

"Stupid girl!", he growled, pushing her off. "What is the matter with you?"

Now, he was really pissed. His foot already hurt, now he had to listen to her constant bickering and babbling.

"Ne, Narumi-san?" The girl was looking at him with a confused look. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" He didn't want to hear it. Hiyono searched for Ayumus scarf and gloves, while smiling and looking him into the eyes.

'Oh Jesus…'. He couldn't resist those eyes. And he knew that he had to do whatever she had planned now. If he would say a word against it, she would use her weird puppets again.

"You promised to go shopping with me and afterwards teach me how to cook!", she exclaimed and gave his jacket to him..

She took a look at the watch and then went to Madoka.

"Ne, Madoka-nee-san. Aren't you late for work?"

Madoka, confused about the girls comment took a loot at the watch as well.

"AAAAAAAH!"

And within a minute, she was gone her lunch forgotten.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"Oh! This one looks so pretty! What do you think Narumi-san?"

Hiyono stood in front of a shop window, eyes shining. They were pinned on a white coat with matching boots. She smiled and sighed. "So expensive."

Ayumu didn't know why they were still shopping. Already three hours outside, it was cold, the streets were icy, and the snow was falling.

Hiyono didn't know, but Ayumu had bought a present for her. He had decided to celebrate her birthday with her today.

It had been last week, and he had only congratulated her at school.

But she was more important to him. He wanted to give her a present.

He didn't know why but earlier he had just thought it would match her eyes. He had bought a silver necklace with a clef.

Ayumu was sure she would like it.

He sighed. His arms were tired from carrying all of her bags. They had bought a lot of clothes too.

Ayumu didn't want to admit it, but he had secretly enjoyed the little fashion show Hiyono had forced him too.

Sitting outside, he had complimented every single thing she had put on. And damn, she had looked good in that expensive skirt and that tight blue pullover.

He blushed at the memory.

"Narumi-san? Are you okay? You're kinda red in the face, do you have a fever?"

Concerned, Hiyono put her hand onto his forehead to check his temperature.

He took a step back and shook his head violently. "I'm okay…"

She had also forced him to buy a black pullover. For himself. "That looks soooo good on you Narumi-san!", were her words. And she had mentioned that she would feel guilty if she was the only one that was buying things.

Suddenly, Hiyono shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "It's getting cold.", she said. "Ne Narumi-san? Can we go to your apartment now? I'm kinda hungry too."

He only nodded and led the way.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Arriving at his apartment, they were soaking wet from all the snow, they were cold, and all red in the face.

Ayumu put down all the bags he was carrying and sighed. "Take some of the new clothes with you and take a hot shower.", he told her and gave her one of the bags.

Hiyono only nodded and shivered on. "O-okay!"

Clumsy as she was, she had slipped on the road and had fallen into a huge hill of snow. She was wetter than he was, and would catch a cold.

After leading her to the bathroom Ayumu went to his room to change too.

_Hey... Aren't you excited? You. She. All alone in your apartment. Madoka will not be home for at least…5 more hours. She's naked. Showering in YOUR shower!_

Ayumu frowned. His inner self again. Recently it disturbed him more and more often, especially when Hiyono was around. 'Shut up.', he thought and took off his pullover.

_Oh come on. Admit it already! You don't want to be "just friends" with her anymore. You can't just ignore how amazing she looks!_

'I said shut it!', he thought, while shaking his head. This thoughts would drive him nuts.

_Good thing she bought some new underwear too, huh? Otherwise you would have had to lend her some of yours. And you obviously don't have a bra._

Ayumu gulped. The image of Hiyono in one of his boxers and nothing else suddenly appeared in his head, and he blushed at least 7 different shapes of red.

'DAMNIT!'

"Narumi-san?"

He turned around…and had to use all of his willpower to not let his jaw drop. Hiyono stood by his door, wearing her new blue pullover and her…underwear. She blushed a little.

"C-can you lend me some trousers Narumi-san? If I run around in my mini-skirt I feel cold."

Hiyono also had a hard time, watching Ayumu without his pullover and his shirt. 'Oh my…'

"I think my trousers are too big for you, but I'll see what I find.", he said, turned around and gulped. Searching for trousers for Hiyono, he tried to forget the picture of her out of his head.

After a few minutes he found a pair of old trousers who were too small for him.

"Here.", he said and gave them to her.

She put them on without further comments. It was still a little too big for her.

_But she looks damn hot in them…_

'Oh shut up…'

But he had to agree.

Ayumu searched for a T-shirt and put it on.

"What are we going to cook?", she suddenly asked, wearing her usual smile again.

He shrugged.

"I don't know. What would you like to make?"

He entered the kitchen with Hiyono following. He gave her a purple apron and put on his own, dark blue one.

Without a reason, Hiyono blushed a little. "C-Can you teach me how you make your wonderful curry?"

Ayumu had to try hard not to laugh. "But that's instant curry Hiyono."

She shook her head. "I can't even make instant curry! I'm not very good at cooking."

Now he knew why she was blushing. She was ashamed because she didn't know how to cook at all! He sighed and then smiled.

"Okay… Maybe it's best we start with the easy things."

And so, the chaos began. Ayumu decided that it wouldn't be that bad to have some salad as well.

He told Hiyono to find a pot for the curry and another one for the rice while he searched for the instant curry.

He put everything on the table in front of him, searched for some salad and tomatoes.

"Can you wash the salad Hiyono?"

„Hai!"

‚Wow…', he thought and chuckled a little. 'I will never know where this girl get's her spirit from.'

Surprisingly, Hiyono was really eager to learn. She listened to everything Ayumu explained her, even asked questions and helped him as good as she could.

"OUCH!"

But Hiyono wouldn't be Hiyono without clumsiness. Maybe asking her to slice the tomatoes wasn't such a good idea.

"You okay?", he asked looking concerned.

Hiyono, with her finger in her mouth, nodded, but had tears in her eyes. "I just cut my finger..:", she mumbled.

Sighing, Ayumu searched for a plaster. Taking her hand, he dragged her to the sink and let cold water run down her hand, before putting the plaster onto her finger.

Suddenly, he heard a sob.

'Seriously...', he thought. 'That can't hurt that much…'

But with the next comment Hiyono made, he knew that she wasn't crying because of the cut.

"I-I'm s-sorry…Narumi-san…" Another sob. "I r-really can't d-do anything right"

'What in the world…Oh no… She know's I can't deal with it when she cries!'

"Hey… What makes you think that?", he said, trying to sound supporting. He put a hand to her shoulder.

She closed her eyes and wiped away some of her tears, while pointing to the tomatoes with her other hand. They weren't sliced. It looked like they had just been slaughtered.

He sighed. "Oh come on Hiyono. We can still eat them. You just need some practice and…"

"NO!", she cried and now put both of her hands to her face. "I'm not the only one who says that! My parents tell me every day! I'm not good for anything! ALL I can do is get on your nerves, stand in your way and constantly watch your back while you solve every problem you're confronted with!"

Ayumu didn't know what to do. He had never seen her like this. And it hurt him to see her broken like this.

"They always tell me I'm worthless… And I'm not brave… IT's true! I am worthless…", she whispered and fell to the floor. She was sitting there, crying and struggling to catch her breath again.

He suddenly had the deep wish to punch her father and yell at her mother. How could they say something this cruel to her?! Didn't they know that she had saved his life countless times, that she was his spirit and his reason to keep on going?

He sat down on the floor in front of her, gripped both of her wrists with his hands and shot her an angry look before he crashed his lips to hers.

Shocked like never before In her life, Hiyonos eyes shot open. She didn't know what to do. Tears were still running down her eyes, but the feeling of Ayumus lips on hers was the one thing she had wished for so long.

He let go of one of her wrists, wrapping his now free arm around her waist to pull her into his lap. Ayumus back was against the kitchen cupboard, his lips massaging Hiyonos with so much force that it almost hurt, his right hand still a hard grip around her grip while the other one still tried to pull her closer.

And just when she wanted to respond, he stopped. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, breathing heavily, determination written all over his face.

"Don't ever DARE to say you're worthless EVER again. Do you hear me?"

Confused and still paralyzed from what he just did, she watched him, shocked. "B-But… I.."

"NO BUTS!", he cried, and pulled her into a hug.

"Hiyono… You're the reason why I still believe in myself! You're the reason why I still keep on going. If you doubt yourself, how am I supposed to believe in myself?"

He didn't want to admit it, but he was near crying too. How could she do this to him?

He heard her gulp. "Narumi-san? I-I don't want to go home to my parents today…", she whispered and buried her face into his shoulders.

He smirked. She had calmed down. "Then stay…", he said and rubbed her back. And then it hit him. He had just kissed her. Really passionately. He blushed.

'Damn… What have I done?! What if we're all awkward around each other now? I have to do something.'

He stood up, pulling Hiyono with him. "Come with me…"

Once again entering his room , he searched for her present.

He pulled out a small purple box from a bag where is new pullover was in, and he gave it to her. "Happy Birthday.", he said and looked to the floor. "I know it's a bit late, but I found it today and I thought it would suit you."

Hiyono, confused but curious, opened the little box and yelped. "Oh my god…", she whispered and pulled out the silver necklace.

"A-Ayumu it's wonderful!", she exclaimed and hugged him once more. And this time it was her turn to kiss him.

But he pulled away. "Do you really want this?", he asked.

She blinked. "Want what?"

Ayumu took the necklace from her hands and placed it around her neck. After finishing, his hands were resting on her shoulders. "Kiss me. And be with me. Do you really want this?"

She smiled, and nodded. "Yes."

Ayumu grinned. He pulled her once again closer to him

Hiyono could feel his warm breath inches away from her face. But suddenly, she heard something.

"Uhm.. Ayumu?"

He grinned once again. "Ayumu.. Sounds good. That whole Narumi-san thing was too polite anyway."

She tugged at his shirt. "Ayumu! I think the curry is burning!"

Hiyono didn't have the chance to look into his eyes once more, because her newfound boyfriend was storming out of the room to save their dinner.

'I'm not worthless. Not to him.'

And with this thoughts, she smiled and followed him.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

OMG.. This oneshot is way better than my last one I think. I like It better, what do you think? I really hope you like it!


End file.
